It's a trap
by SoraruP
Summary: Je suis le genre de fille qui regarde un peu sa vie defiler devant ses yeux sans chercher a faire quoique se soit contre. Ce soir la, quand on m'a dis, viens en boite avec nous, j'ai dis oui. Je m'ennuie partout, dans tout les domaines. Seulement, elle est la. Et elle me semble incroyablement belle. Reiko.


_Ohayo Gosaimasu minna-san ! SoraruP here !_

_Voila mon tout premier OS fini 8D Je l'ai ecris il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, au tout debut de la creation de Reiko Fujiwara (car oui, avant, Soraru n'avais qu'un petit frére !) C'est l'ecrit le plus long que je n'ai jamais fais, quasiment 11 000 mots, c'est absolument dement pour moi. Ce qui est encore plus dement, c'est que j'ai reussi a le finir owo Je suis le genre de fille a commencer a ecrire et a jamais finir u_u Comme vous voyez aussi, j'utilise quasiment toujours les mêmes personnages, qui sont recurrents chez moi. Donc celui que j'utilise le plus, Soraru ! 8'D (vous comprendrez donc mon nom x'))_

_Bref, je vous laisse lire ce truc enorme (pas si enorme que ca vous me direz, mais osef) et a bientôt _

* * *

SYNOPSIS ▬ Leah est une jeune femme de 24 ans. Et elle s'ennuie horriblement de sa vie. Elle a pourtant tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre pleinement sa vie de jeune femme : jouissant de la richesse de ses parents, elle ne se refuse rien. Et pourtant, elle recherche toujours plus de sensations, aspire toujours a plus de nouveautés.

Elle a tout essayé : la danse, la musique, les sports extrêmes, les voyages, l'alcool... Mais rien ne la satisfait. Et elle enchaîne les mauvaises surprises, les mauvaises rencontres, les soirées trop arrosées pour faire passer le temps.

C'est alors qu'entre deux années scolaires, la jeune femme se trouve une nouvelle passion : l'amour et tout ses penchants les plus décadents les uns que les autres. Les hommes la déçoit. Tous pareils. Aucune personnalité. Seulement, pendant une énième soirée, elle tombe sur cette femme. Cette femme qui semblait tellement inaccessible. Et qui finalement lui ouvre les bras.

Cette femme qui lui ouvre alors de nouvelles portes. Dans lesquelles Leah se précipitera. Sans réfléchir.

Indulging : Idol Syndrome – MAYU FT GUMI

Iaru Fanclub – HATSUNE MIKU &amp; KAGAMINE LEN

Comment je l'avais rencontré ? Je sais plus. Encore l'autre folle qui avait décidé de m'emmener je ne sais ou. Elle m'avais regardé et m'avais fait genre qu'elle voulait pas y aller seule, que c'était ringard et complètement useless d'aller a cette fête seule. Donc bah, moi, des fois me dit que je suis trop gentille. J'lui ai dit oui. J'aime pas les endroits ou y'a du monde, ça me pète tellement les couilles. En plus c'est un endroit ou y traîne que des pétasses. J'vais devoir encore me bourrer la gueule pour apprécier un peu ma soirée, géniaaale.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais a suivre mon ''amie'' dans les rues de Shibuya, a l'écouter déblatérer sur le talent de ce nouveau DJ qui sévissait dans les meilleurs clubs de la ville. Pff. Encore un Jean-Kevin. Et merde, pourquoi c'est mon amie elle ? J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Même si il n'y avait que cinq minutes entre l'appartement que j'habitais et ce club a la con, le temps me paru une véritable éternité. Soupirant, je levais les yeux au ciel. Faut vraiment que je me défonce, j'vais pas tenir.

Place VIP et tout, genre on nous fait passer devant, la vie est cool. Bah au moins j'aurais pas a faire la queue pour de la merde. Comme d'habitude, des que je passais la porte de la boîte, j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau allait éclater. De la musique, pas si mauvaise, mais trop forte. Mais c'était fait exprès après tout. Suivant la tasse'pé en croisant mes mains dans mon dos.

\- Y'a un... C'est... Put...

Ok meuf, j'ai rien compris, elle est merdique ta life. Je souris en hochant la tête, suivant légèrement le mouvement de la musique. Je lui marmonnai une réponse du genre ''Ouais a mort !'' avant de leeentement m'éloigner vers le bar. Faut vite que je m'éloigne d'elle avant d'étouffer avec son parfum de merde. Je réussi enfin a atteindre mon but, mon Graal : l'alcool. Je me sentais vraiment conne de faire ça, mais bon. Des fois on a pas le choix.

M'asseyant sur un tabouret, les jambes croisées, je posais mon regard sur la salle et le DJ. Moche. Musique plus ou moins banale. De la pute et encore de la pute. Bah, je suis encore forever alone. Je vais me faire chier toute la soirée, pour en plus rentrer seule ce soir. Génial.

\- Vous voulez consommer quelque chose ?

Ah toi, viens pas m- Oh merde. Tournant la tête vers celle qui m'avais interpeller, je tombai nez-à-nez avec la barmaid. Et là, je crois que je vais fondre. Je me retrouvais face a une jeune femme blonde d'environ une vingtaine d'années, les yeux rouge sang, un sourire charmeur. Putain de bonne. Ce que je veux consommer ? Euh c'est a dire, toi. Ah ça marche pas ?

\- Un Bloody Mary s'il vous plaît.

Elle me souris et se retourna. Je ne put m'empêcher de laisser mon regard descendre le long de son dos, me mordant la lèvre en soupirant. Putain de... J'vais la bouffer. Un cul juste... Des reins cambrés naturellement. Une taille fine. Elle se pencha pour aller chercher quelques choses sous les tiroirs, s'exposant encore un peu plus a mon regard. Merde, je suis en train de fantasmer sur une fille... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux. Assume jusqu'au bout Leah.

Je détournais le regard pour tenter de me défaire de son emprise, jetant un regard sur la salle. Oh bah tiens, que c'est étonnant, en une minute de temps, c'est toujours les mêmes choses. Impressionnant. Me mordant la lèvre, je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me calmer, mon cœur battant un peu trop fort. Ça m'arrive pas souvent ce genre de choses mais la...

\- Tenez mademoiselle.

Sursautant légèrement, je me retournais, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et je secouai la tête. Hochant la tête, je lui rendis le sourire, remettant mes cheveux a leur place, les joues rougissantes. Grillée je suis.

\- Arigato.

Je fermais les yeux en souriant, prenant en main le verre. J'en avalais une gorgée, soupirant profondément. Tellement... C'est pas descriptible. Pendant encore une petite quinzaine de minutes je la vis faire des aller-retours, prendre les commandes des uns et des autres.

Je fut sortie de ma rêverie par la voix du DJ qui annonçais je ne sais quoi encore. Soudain, je vu une furie se ruer vers moi, ce qui semblait être la meuf qui m'avais suppliée pour l'accompagner. Elle parlait trop vite, et agitait les mains trop vite aussi, je comprenais que couic a ce qu'elle me disais. En jetant un regard a mon verre, je me rendis vite qu'il étais quasi vide. Merde. Je compris le fait que... Bah y'avais un concours de danse... Et que, je crois hein, que les meilleurs aurait le droit a être sur le devant de la scène et que c'était a deux, et que gniah gniah gniah, fallait troooop que j'l'accompagne parce que çà allait roxxer du poney irlandais. Ouais cool meuf. S'tu veux. Je hochai la tête et lui souris, me laissant entraîner sur la piste. Baaah.

On m'a toujours dit que je dansais bien et que j'avais un bon rythme. Mais bon, j'adore danser, mais personnellement, faire ça toute la semaine, voilà quoi. Je préfère de loin mon bon petit ordi. Donc bon, j'ai dansée, pendant quelques minutes, tentant d'y mettre du mien. Mais franchement, j'accrochais pas. Et bien sur. Bah c'était useless, c'est deux putes en mini-jupe ras la foufoune qu'on fit monter sur la scène. Etraaange. J'entendis mon amie pester contre les deux gagnantes, les traitant de tout les noms.

Je la regardais en souriant, m'amusant a penser qu'elle n'étais pas mieux qu'elles. Le mini short qui moulait bien le miaou, le décolleté qui va jusqu'au nombril, le maquillage de voiture volée... Alors bon, ça me faisais bien rire ce genre de personnes. Moi j'étais en mode lavieelleestcool avec mon débardeur vert pomme et mon jean troué. Ça m'allait bien. Pas maquillée, je trouve ça horriblement moche.

\- Aller, viens, on se casse de la, c'est pourri en fait.

Mauvaise perdante va. Je hochai la tête avant de lui répliquer, criant a moitié pour couvrir le bordel que foutais la musique.

\- On boit un truc avant de partir ?

L'idée semblait ne pas la déranger. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma tête ma jolie barmaid... Mon amie semblait encline a l'idée de boire un verre. Alors go. M'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar, je jetais un regard derrière le comptoir, cherchant nerveusement la jeune blonde. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournai soudainement. Sa voix suave me fit frissonner. Elle étais la.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- Oui, a boire s'il vous plaît ! Dit mon amie en souriant froidement.

Le sourire de la barmaid s'effaça soudainement et elle hocha la tête, la regardant en soupirant. Elle lui demanda vaguement ce qu'elle voulait. Puis une fois qu'elle avait répondu, elle se tournai vers moi, étirant a nouveau un sourire amusé.

\- Et vous ?

Pendant un instant, j'hésitai, mais je crois que le Bloody Mary commençait a me monter a la tête. Passant la langue sur mes lèvres, je haussai les épaules en riant.

\- Ce que je veux boire ? Si je vous le disais, vous me prendrez pour une perverse... Alors on va se contenter d'un Mojito, ne ?

Je vis mon ami me regarder avec des grands yeux étonnés, comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais une femme poisson. Quand a la jeune femme en face de moi, son sourire s'étira un peu plus, et elle hocha la tête. Quand elle se retourna pour faire la ''commande'', une furie se jeta sur moi, les yeux brillants d'une lueur que j'aimais peu.

\- Putain, mais t'es malade ! T'as vu a quoi elle ressemble ?! s'écria-t-elle en se tapant la tête comme une autiste. Et puis, merde, c'est une meuf ! T'as entendue ce que tu lui as dit sale folle ?!

\- D'une, je t'emmerde, de deux, je suis bi, et tu le sais depuis un bon moment, et de trois, je fais ce que je veux, okay ?

Elle me fixa un instant. Qu'est-ce qui y'a, j'ai un truc sur la face ? Elle secoua la tête en posant sa main sur son front. Mademoiselle Pétasse grommela quelque chose du genre que j'étais complètement folle et que j'avais vraiment des goûts de merde. Rien a foutre. De toute façon, toi demain, je vais t'expliquer ma façon de penser.

Deux verres se posèrent en face de nous, et j'eus a peine le temps de relever le regard que la belle avait déjà fait volte face. Après ça, la demi-seconde que je mis pour baisser les yeux vers mon verre que déjà l'autre me le prenait, les yeux écarquillés. Sur le petit verre étais collé un post-it ou étais inscrit un numéro suivit de ''Dis moi en plus, tu m'intéresse. ~'' Oh putain. Oh putain ! Me mordant la lèvre, j'étirai un sourire semblable a celui d'un psychopathe qui avait trouvé sa proie. L'autre pétasse soupira en murmurant quelque chose comme ''Elle est conne, mais qu'elle est conne''.

Gniehehe. Au moins, j'l'aurais pas accompagnée pour rien l'autre pouf la.

WAVE – 96NEKO

J'ouvrais les yeux un peu douloureusement. Vous savez ce que c'est la sensation d'avoir un nain qui te tape le cerveau avec un marteau-piqueur ? Non ? Bah c'est juste horrible. J'ai encore trop bu... Des fois je me dis que j'abuse... Je soupirai profondément en tentant de regarder mon téléphone. Déjà une heure de l'après midi. Oh vraiment j'abuse.

Je fit ce que je fais tout les matins un peu trop dur... Douche froide. Ça fait mal pendant les deux premières minutes et puis après ça va mieux. Quand je me relevais, je serrai les dents en gémissant. Le nain tapa un peu plus fort encore. Enculé. M'approchant lentement de ma salle de bain, je réfléchissais a ce que j'avais fait hier soir. Un truc comme une fête de merde me revint, une pouf... Et euh... Je sais plus. Rentrant dans la douche, je l'ouvrais au plus fort, frissonnant longuement en sentant l'eau froide me couler sur la peau. Un concours de danse je crois... Un Jean-Kevin aux platines, ou un truc dans le genre... Un Bloody Mary... Ah oui c'était ça qui m'avais défoncé. J'l'avais bu dix fois trop vite.

Un numéro de téléphone je crois. Oui un numéro de téléphone... Mais a qui ? Aucune idée. Une meuf je crois. Ou pas. Non, je me rappelle pas d'une poitrine. Bah, de toute façon c'est qu'une soirée de plus.

J'ai du rester environ un quart d'heure sous la douche, a profiter un peu. Une fois sortie, la première chose que je fis c'est d'avaler deux cachets, histoire de faire passer un peu ce mal de tête. Mon téléphone se mit a sonner, un peu trop fort a mon goût. Fronçant les sourcils, je décrochais difficilement a un numéro inconnu.

\- Oui... ?

\- Hey.

La voix me dit quelque chose, mais déformée par le téléphone, je n'arrivais pas a mettre un visage sur ce ton familier.

\- Salut... Qui vous êtes... ?

\- Ow. Peut-être que le cocktail que je t'ai fais été un peu trop fort non ?

Je posai une main sur mon front en grognant, avant de soudainement ouvrir les yeux, étonnée. Oh merde. C'est elle. Comment elle a eut mon tel ?

\- C'est ta copine qui m'a passée ton téléphone... Apparemment le Mojito t'a achevée hier soir. Dit-elle, avant de prendre un ton amusé. C'est mignon les gens qui tiennent pas l'alcool.

Biatch. Je crois qu'elle se fout de ma gueule. Bah, de toute façon j'ai rien a perdre, autant que je joue franc jeu.

\- Bah, tu vois, de ce que je me rappelle d'hier soir, a part la musique merdique, c'est ton visage et ton cul... Tant qu'a se rappeler de quelque chose, autant que se soit quelque chose d'agréable.

Il eut un blanc, et je m'attendis a ce qu'elle raccroche. Mais non. Un rire joyeux traversa le téléphone, et je l'entendis répondre avec une voix plus joueuse.

\- Ça te dis de le revoir ce visage... Et puis ce cul aussi tant qu'a y être. ~

\- Bien sur que oui. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Elle avais l'air d'avoir autant de tact de moi, et de ne pas mâcher ses mots. Ça me plaisait.

\- Ce soir je suis au Nano Club. A l'est de Shinjuku. Ça devrait pas être trop loin de chez toi.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

\- Alors a ce soir...

Puis la conversation fut coupée court. Putain de merde. Pour une fois qu'on me fout pas un vent a cause de ma manière a être d'une délicatesse hors du commun avec mes mots... Et en plus je tombe sur quelqu'un qui a l'air d'être du met acabit que moi... Miam. Bon il est déjà bientôt deux heures. Faut que je fasse quelques courses. Histoire de pas décevoir mon rendez-vous.

Smile – NANO

Yobanashi Deceive – IA

Huit heures. La musique a fond dans l'appart comme d'hab. Les voisins qui gueulent toutes les cinq minutes. Je les emmerde ces cons. De toute façon j'me casse. Chantant a tue-tête la chanson qui passait, je m'habillais, enfilant un simple jean noir avec quelques chaînes noires qui pendait sur ma hanche. Je passais ensuite un caraco blanc légèrement plongeant, avant de mettre une veste en cuir marron. Passe partout. Remettant mes cheveux en place une dernière fois, je regardais l'heure de mon téléphone qui annonçait huit et quart. J'éteignis les lumières, la musique, et pris au passage mon casque.

Je n'entendis que d'une oreille distraite mes voisins m'insulter de tout les noms possibles et imaginables. Je mit rapidement le casque sur les oreilles en souriant, prenant un pas déterminé. J'habitais au sud de Shibuya, ça me faisait une trotte pour aller a Shinjuku... Surtout sans voiture et sans taxi. Je détestais prendre les taxis. Je préférais de loin marcher. ''You say Hey ! What's your name ?'' J'écoutais en boucle cette chanson depuis un moment. Elle me donnais de l'énergie.

Les mains dans les poches, je réfléchissais a tellement de choses en même temps. Est-ce que je vais pas faire de gaffes, est-ce que je vais pas être juste ridicule, est-ce que finalement, elle m'auras foutu un lapin ? Bah. Réfléchir c'est pas bon pour mon cerveau de blondasse. Je vais encore surchauffer et fondre... Il me fallu une bonne demi-heure pour arriver au Nano Club. Moins connu, celui ci avait quand même la réputation de réussir a lancer les meilleurs artistes. Quasiment tous jouais au Nano Club avant de commencer a chercher des labels... Et pour rentrer la dedans, fallait soit rouler en Porsche soit être producteur. Même si les deux vont souvent ensemble.

Ça m'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle m'ait donnée rendez-vous là quoi. Serais-je tombée sur une gamine de riche ? Bah. De toute façon, j'ai les moyens pour rentrer. Il était donc neuf heures moins le quart quand j'arrivais au abord du Club. A peine eut-je le temps de m'approcher que déjà je voyais le videur s'approcher de moi. Putain. Il est grand le con. J'vais me faire bouffer.

\- Claymore-sama ?

Sama ? Me faut pas tant d'éloges vous savez. Je hochai la tête faiblement en tentant de sourire.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Bien m'sieur, tant qu'vous me défoncez pas, j'ferais tout ! J'ai toujours eut peur des grands blacks. Pourtant, je viens de France, j'en ai vu des grands blacks. Mais ils m'ont toujours fait flippé. Surtout ce genre de mecs. Tu te dis que si le mec il te met une mandale, t'as la tête qui fait trois tours quoi. Le suivant lentement, je croisais les mains dans mon dos, regardant les gens de la file a droite de moi. Hehe, vous l'avez dans le cul bande de moutons.

Je n'étais jamais rentré dans le Nano Club. Mais sérieusement.. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu un club aussi beau. De l'intérieur ça ressemblait a une grande bulle. Le toit en verre semblait être carrément inexistant, alors que la décoration assez moderne rendait l'endroit impressionnant. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un truc futuriste. Mon regard se tournais de suite vers le bar. Mais j'y trouvais un homme assez jeune, mais pas mon rendez-vous du soir. Donc je ne savais toujours pas le nom. Mais le videur m'amena dans un endroit qui me semblait être une petite bulle de velours par rapport a tout ce cyan de la salle bondée adjacente.

C'est ce qui me semblait être le carré VIP. Oow, on se la joue comme ça ce soir ? Hehe. J'eus un sourire amusé, alors que le mec m'intima de m'asseoir. Là ? Genre en mode forever alone ? Roh pas cool. Je fit ce qu'on m'ordonnais, m'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir. Fronçant les sourcils, je regardais le videur repartir a ses occupations. A genre comme ça ? Bon.

\- Mademoiselle ? Champagne ?

J'eus un sursaut et je me retournais vivement. Oh putain le con. C'était juste un serveur. Je reflechissais un instant avant de prendre le verre qu'il me proposait. Le luuuxe, izy money ! J'a-dore. C'est trop bien. Me manque plus que la belle pour que se soit parfait. Mais elle semblait vouloir me laisser attendre un peu. Croisant les jambes, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le canapé, profitant de la douceur de ce dernier. Je me sentais un peu seule sur ce coup là. Surtout que tout le monde semblait accompagné ici, ou tout du moins dans une conversation animé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Avalant doucement une gorgée de champagne, je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller a la rêverie. J'imaginais tant d'issues a cette soirée. Les pires comme les meilleures. Le lapin comme le baiser langoureux. C'était vraiment long comme attente. Peut-être étais-je arrivée trop tôt.

\- Hola, excusez moi je ne fais que passer !

Je tournais les yeux vers la salle, me retenant d'exploser de rire. Ou elle était peut-être en retard. Je voyais une furie blonde arriver comme une balle, jetant sa veste a la fille qui gérais ces dernières, lui offrant un sourire angélique. Je la vis soudainement poser une main sur le fauteuil en face de moi et de s'écrouler dedans, le dos calé contre l'accoudoir.

\- Putain de merde.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

Le rêve de la barmaid sexy avec sa p'tite cravate, mystérieuse et sensuelle s'étaie bien vite envolé. Mais ça me plaisais aussi. Posant mon coude sur mon genou, je m'avançais vers elle, retenant un rire amusé.

\- Alors, on est en retard ? C'pas bien ça.

Je la vis soudainement s'agiter, se redresser, et agiter les mains en soupirant, m'expliquant d'une façon un peu confuse que

\- Oui mais l'autre con la, putain de contrôleur de merde, il voulait mes papiers, et j'les avait oublié a la baraque, donc bon, j'ai du courir, passer par je ne sais ou et j'me suis retrouvé je sais pas ou non plus, et pis J'l'avais dans le cul quoi.

\- Dit aussi que tu t'es réveillé que y'a un quart d'heure, ça paraîtra plus plausible.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien pendant un instant avant d'exploser de rire et de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Me tirant la langue, elle s'installa un peu plus normalement dans son fauteuil.

\- Bien joué p'tit truc.

Petit truc ? Je suis si petite que ça ? Le serveur passa la voir, lui tendant un verre un peu plus timidement qu'a moi. Elle le pris entre ses doigts et se mordit la lèvre en souriant. Ledit homme rougis soudainement et passa avec rapidité a un autre client.

\- Précoce. Il tiens même pas deux minutes.

Ah ouais c'est comme ça ? Je pouffai en souriant, remettant nerveusement mes cheveux en place. J'étais un peu perdu sur l'attitude a adopter, son comportement changeant totalement avec celui de la dernière fois. Je comprenais totalement l'expression ''Ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser''. Même si je supposais que la franchise et le naturel serait le mieux.

\- Oh, vraiment ? C'est dommage, y'a un joli morceau pourtant...

J'avais un peu l'impression d'être tombée sur une schizophrène sur ce coup la. Ça tombe bien, j'aime les cas sociaux. Elle prit une gorgée dans son verre avant de se pencher vers moi, étirant un sourire plus charmeur. Pendant un instant je pris le temps d'étudier son visage plus en détail. Des traits fins, des cheveux blonds coupés court qui retombe en mèches rebelles sur son visage, des yeux... Rouges ? Ça doit être des lentilles de couleur. Une bouche a croquer, un cou gracile... Décidément y'avais pas que son cul qui étais bon.

\- Soraru Fujiwara. Enchantée.

\- Leah Gaia Claymore. L'enchantement est réciproque ma chère. Enfin, je suppose que tu devais déjà le savoir, vu le videur qui est venu me faire passer devant.

\- Ow, il est allé jusque la ? Je lui avais demandé de m'appeler quand tu arriverais. C'est ça d'avoir des relations...

Pendant un instant, je me posais la question de quelle ''genre'' étaient ses relations. Mais ça, ça me concernait pas pour l'instant. Elle m'intéressais plus que tout. Décidément, j'étais vraiment tombée sur une proie de choix.

GLIDE – LILY

Panda Hero – AMATSUKI &amp; SHAMUON

\- Mais dit moi... Je comprends pas...

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es bi ?

Je rougissais soudainement en serrant les dents, me redressant fortement. Sérieux ? Elle pouvait poser la question plus doucement quand même. Ça faisais une petite heure qu'on parlais, de tout et de rien, changeant de sujet régulièrement. Cette fille était plus qu'intéressante...

\- Je suppose. Enfin, je pense. C'est plus par curiosité qu'autre chose en fait.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle posa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, et je sentis soudainement quelque chose me toucher la jambe. Sursautant, je fronçai les sourcils en me raidissant. Rien qu'a voir son sourire, je devinai bien que c'était son pied... Mon sourire s'étira un peu plus et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien avec une certaine intensité. Tu veux jouer a ça ? Ok. Challenge accepted darling ~

\- J'ai jamais aimé la routine et... Je suis toujours a la recherche de nouvelles sensations. Avec toi, je pen- commençai-je avant de marquer une pause, me mordant la lèvre en sentant son pied remonter lentement sous la table. Je... Pensais trouver quelque chose de nouveau...

Je détournai légèrement le regard en sursautant, me sentant a la fois gênée... Et doucement excitée. Et de la voir étirer son sourire encore plus grand, devenant de plus en plus carnassier, me donnait l'impression d'être la proie. A l'inverse de ce que je pensais d'il y a une heure... Chuis piégée.

\- Et pour l'instant ça te va ?

Elle appuya du bout de l'orteil sur mon entrejambe, me tirant la langue en souriant.

\- Pas tellement... C'est bien plus que ça...

Je refermai soudainement les cuisses autour de sa cheville, la bloquant en retenant un rire. Je pris entre mes doigts le verre de champagne maintenant vide, jouant avec en souriant.

\- Tu comptes me lâcher un jour ?

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes ce genre d'avances... Tout du moins pour le moment.

Je rouvraie les jambes, passant la langue sur mes lèvres. On jouera, mais plus tard. L'endroit est mal choisi. Trop blindé de monde. Même si le goût du risque m'exciterais sûrement, je préfère attendre encore... Si je pouvais éviter de hurler en public, j'apprécierais. Sait-on jamais de quoi elle est capable.

Je sentis soudainement mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. SMS ? Plus personne ne m'envoyais de SMS ni m'appelais depuis un sacré moment. Mon tel me servais plus de tablette et de MP3 qu'autre chose. Je le sortis discrètement et regardai l'écran. Alors, ton rendez-vous te plaît, my darling ? Numéro inconnu. What ? Fronçant les sourcils je posai le téléphone sur la table, examinant le SMS avec une certaine appréhension. Pourtant elle n'avais pas sortie son téléphone... Et ça peut pas être l'autre d'hier la, j'ai son num enregistré... Très bien. Mais puis-je savoir a qui j'ai affaire ?

Soraru me regarda avec un sourire amusé et jouais du bout de la langue sur le piercing de sa lèvre. Je verrouillai le téléphone en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette merde.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Nan, c'est rien. Enfin, je suppose.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Elle me cache quelque chose elle. Je la regardai un peu plus intensément, avant de détourner les yeux. Bah c'était sûrement rien. Le téléphone vibra a nouveau. Décidément Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je viens m'incruster, ne ? ~

Hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'entendais un murmure s'échapper de la foule derrière.

\- C'est les jumelles Fujiwara... Toujours... A la con... Bêtises...

Attends. Fujiwara ?! Je me retournai soudainement vers la salle. Et la je crois que mon cœur rata un battement. Je me retournai a nouveau. Merde, pourtant elle est là... Et elle souris comme une cinglée. Merde, merde, merde. Je me retournai encore. Mais. Pourquoi j'ai son clone la ?

La jeune blonde s'approcha de moi, venant s'asseoir sur le dossier en souriant, me prenant la main avec délicatesse. Elle se pencha vers moi, laissant la pleine vue sur son décolleté plongeant, m'embrassant doucement le dos de la main. Heeee ?! Attendez, je comprends rien. Elle fit glisser un doigt sur mes lèvres et se lécha les siennes avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Reiko Fujiwara. La barmaid de tes rêves darling... ~

Qu-quoi ? Et mais c'est quoi ce plan foireux la ? Me dites pas que je me suis faites niquée par deux jumelles ?! Eh, mais naaah !

\- Vous êtes...

Soudainement, j'éclatai d'un rire purement nerveux. Nan mais c'est pas vrai... Me redressant, je passai un main sur mon visage rouge tomate.

\- Voila donc ma vraie blonde... Je me disais aussi...

\- Excuse nous pour cette blague. Mais tu comprends, si tu ne pouvais pas apprécier ma sœur, je ne pouvais rien envisager avec toi.

Je croisai les jambes nerveusement, me sentant horriblement piégée. Dans un geste, je remis en place une mèche en me mordant la lèvre.

\- Hm... Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est d'autant plus intéressant de savoir que vous êtes deux.

J'étais juste tellement... Acculée et piégée... Que je ne pouvais qu'apprécier le fait d'avoir deux magnifiques filles a mes côtés, et me dire que la soirée n'en serais que plus agréable. Reiko vient lentement se glisser a côté de moi, avant de claquer du doigt, appelant un serveur pour renouveler notre stock de champagne.

\- Alors... Nee-chan, séduite ?

\- Partiellement.

Je regardai les deux parler, comme si je n'existais pas... Ok. Si vous voulez les filles.

\- Partiellement ?

\- J'attends de voir autre chose... Tu le sais bien, fais pas l'innocente Onee-chan !

\- Mais tu le sais que je suis pure moi.

\- Autant que moi, ça veut pas du tout.

Je m'amusai a les regarder s'affronter., soupirant légèrement alors que je me reculai. C'est vrai que c'était quasiment les mêmes. Même si Soraru faisais bien plus... Brute de pomme, que Reiko, qui semblait vraiment être comme je l'avais imaginée, sensuelle, et sexy. Deux caractères qui me faisaient juste bader. La jeune barmaid se tourna vers moi et posa un doigt sous son menton avec une douceur qui me fit rougir.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu.

\- Loin de la, Reiko-san...

Le San m'étais venu naturellement. Même si mes habitudes de française m'empêchèrent de l'apeller par son nom de famille. Elle dégageai quelque chose qui indiquait le respect... Elle se lécha les lèvres un instant, avant de me relâcher lorsque le serveur vint apporter les trois verres. Décidément, j'étais dorlotée ce soir.

Dans quoi je m'étais embarquée encore.

Rasberry Monster – KRADNESS

Hop! Step! Instant Death! A Happiness Dance Death-Trap – HATSUNE MIKU &amp; UTATA-P

\- Razuberriii, monsutaaa !

Reiko regardais sa folle de sœur s'agiter en plein milieu de la rue, s'agitant telle l'asilée moyenne, un sourire jusque aux oreilles. La jeune femme quant a elle marchait a mes côtés, assez calme. Malgré le fait qu'elle semblait plus posée, je l'entendais tout de même murmurer les paroles de la chanson d'une façon plus discrète. Sa main tapais sa hanche. Elle étais aussi a fond que sa sœur mais en essayant de le cacher.

\- Leah-chan !

Soraru se mit face a moi, trois doigts levés, me tirant la langue avant de démarrer un compte a rebours.

\- Ichi, ni, san !

Ok j'ai compris. Au moment ou elle ouvrit la bouche, je fit de même, sautant sur place avant d'hurler avec elle, sur la même intensité.

\- Razuberrii monsutaa ! Akaku kedakaku tachimakau tatta ichiri ! Razuberrii monsutaa ! Kimi wo tomerareru yatsu wa koko ni wa inai! (NDA : Le monstre framboise ! Une seule étais capable de faire face a ce noble rouge ! Le monstre framboise ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'arreter, ce gars étais nul part !)

C'est bon, j'étais partie. Ce qui semblait amuser Soraru, qui me lançais encore et encore, bondissant et dansant sur l'asphalte des trottoirs sans reflechir a ce qu'il se passais autour. Et plus elle bougeais plus je me laissais aller. C'étais l'effet de la musique sur moi. Mettez en moi un peu et je peux pas m'empecher de faire la folle.

Il devait etre... Aller, deux heures du mat. On devait etre toutes les deux a trois ou quatres verres de champagne et quelques cocktail avalé un peu trop vite, alors que Reiko avait semblée se retenir et rester a quelques verres seulement. Ca faisait une demi-heure qu'on étais sortie du bar, et je ne savais pas ou elles comptaient m'emmener, mais j'en avais un peu rien a foutre, je me sentais bien, et mes vieux complexes c'étais fait la malle. Soraru avait su me detentre et Reiko me calmer.

\- Hey Sora-chan ! Ou tu vas comme ça, c'est ici je te rappelle sister.

On se figea toute les deux dans notre delire, avant de rire comme des debiles moyennes, et de suivre Reiko dans cet immense immeuble. Putain, ca me semblais tellement haut. Je levais la tête et j'eut des vertiges. Puis je m'engouffrai avec Soraru qui me tira la main.

L'interieur ressemblait a celui d'un immeuble de grand standing. Tout étais plus ou moins vitré, un vrai bassin japonais tronait au milieu de l'entrée, et un concierge étais la, alors qu'il étais tellement tard. Ce dernier adressa d'ailleurs un rapide bonjour aux jumelles en souriant. Reiko prit le temps de lui repondre se baissant legerement. Quant a Sora... Elle m'emmena comme une folle dans l'ascenceur, me tirant par la main. J'eut a peine le temps de commencer a dire Ohayo que deja les portes étaient fermées.

La barmaid posa une main sur mon dos, souriant assez etrangement.

\- Dur a suivre hein ?

\- Nan, ca va, j'ai connu pire.

\- Et encore t'as rien vu. Murmura la concernée en me tirant la langue.

Je me retenais de lui repondre Oh vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ca. J'ai du tellement le penser fort qu'elle l'a entendue, vu son sourire qui s'etirai un peu plus. Le silence retomba, a part la respiration legerement hatée de Soraru : Normal, vu le numero qu'elle venais de nous faire.

\- Et... Vous habitez ici ?

\- Yep.

Je tournai le regard vers Reiko et la detailla avec un certain interet. Je me mordais la lévre en souriant. Effectivement, vu sa robe de soirée, un appart dans un tel immeuble ca devait etre donnée pour les deux. Je rougissai en detournant soudainement le regard. La jeune femme me regardai avec un sourire empli de sous-entendus. J'avais l'impression qu'elle étais carrément en train... De me deshabiller du regard.

Le temps de monter jusqu'au... Vingtiéme etage ? Oh bordel... C'est vraiment haut ca vous savez les filles. Moi qui suis mega rassurée en plus avec la hauteur. Au moment ou l'ascenceur s'arreta, avant meme que les portes ne s'ouvrent, les deux jumelles me prirent chacune une main, se concertant du regard juste une seconde. Soraru se baissa jusqu'à ma taille... Et me souleva telle un vulgaire sac a patate et me posa sur son épaule.

\- Hé, mais ! Hey ! Ca va pas la tête, sale folle lache moi !

La seule reponse que je reçu : Une fessée suivi d'un Ta gueule, t'vas reveiller les voisins. Ta gueule ? Vraiment ? Je tentai de me retourner, venant mordre a pleine dent sa nuque. Je la sentis se contracter alors que Reiko vint me prendre le menton, m'obligeant a lever la tête. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, penchant legerement la tête.

\- Chuuut... Respire, ca va aller...

Elle glissa ses lévres jusqu'à mon oreille, m'arrachant un frisson.

\- Je te jure que tu en redemenderas my little darling... ~

Soraru me remit legerement en place sur son epaule et ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. J'eut peu de temps pour apprecier la deco – qui étais franchement d'un design irreprochable – alors que la jeune femme me posa sur un canapé en cuir.

\- Je suppose qu'a partir de ce moment la, les choses serieuses commencent, ne ?

A peine j'eut le temps de voir Soraru s'assoir a mes côtés que deja Reiko se penchait vers moi, entamant un baiser plus qu'ardent. Un long frisson me parcoura tout le dos, posant une main dans la nuque de la blonde. Les lévres de ma barmaid se revelai d'être d'une douceur et d'une sensualité assez... C'étais donc ca les lévres d'une femme ?

Les mains de la deuxiéme jumelle vinrent se glisser doucement sur mon ventre, ses lévres s'egarant jusque dans mon cou. Je lachai un petit gemissement en sentant sa langue remonter lentement vers son oreille. J'étais totalement bloquée entre les deux corps que j'enviai depuis le debut de la soirée.

\- Onee-chan ! Laisse moi en un peu. ~

Je rompis assez soudainement le baiser, me lechant les lévres avec un sourire amusé, tournant la tête vers ma tortionnaire.

\- C'est vrai quoi, Reiko, l'esprit de partage entre sœurs...

Je posai une main sur la joue de Soraru, me penchant un peu vers elle, avant de glisser dans son cou, murmurant d'une voix langoureuse.

\- Tu verras, se sera toi qui aura du mal a me suivre dans quelques minutes...

\- On verra ca Leah-chii, on verra ça.

MaskeD BitcH – 96NEKO

C'est ca ce qu'on apelle etre aux anges ? J'avais la douce impression d'être bloquée et cette excitation qui me traversais les veines me rendais frebile. Alors que j'étais assise entre les jambes de Soraru, Reiko face a moi me souriai, glissant avec une certaine agilité ses doigts sur mon jean. Sa jumelle m'embrassais avec douceur, une sensation de precipitation refrénée.

Me mordant les lévres, je renversai la tête en arriére, lachant un petit gemissement excité alors que Soraru me mordai le cou, repoussant mes cheveux d'une main. Tremblant legerement, je me tendai un peu plus, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. L'excitation monta d'un cran, provoquant une envolée de papillons dans mon ventre alors que j'entendai le doux bruit de la braguette qui descendais lentement. Les mains de la barmaid passérent le long de mes hanches, faisant glisser mon pantalon avec une lenteur mesurée.

La plus vieille des deux jumelles – de deux heures a ce que j'avais compris – me rapella a elle alors qu'elle faisait doucement remonter ses lévres jusqu'à mon oreille, lechant du bout de la langue mon lobe. Plus le temps avançais, plus je semblais etre juste soumise a leur volonté, et a la fois dominante, de par le fait d'etre si bien traitée par ces deux femmes.

Et puis. Qui n'a jamais révée d'etre calée tranquillement entre deux jumelles – le fantasme ultime... – et de se laisser aller au plaisir ?

\- Leah...

Le leger gemissement laissé au creux de mon oreille eut l'effet d'une bombe a retardement. Le temps que mon cerveau face le lien avec la si jolie voix de Soraru et la bouche qui se promenait toujours sur mon cou, me procurant des frissons comme je n'avais encore jamais ressentie... Je tournai la tête vers elle, l'embrassant soudainement avec une ardeur que je ne put contenir. J'avais besoin a nouveau du contact doux de ses lévres contre les miennes, de nos langues qui s'entremelaient, juste de son regard si joueur dans le mien.

Je crois que rien que ca suffisait a alimenter mes desirs plus que de raison.

Reiko s'agenouillai lentement face a moi, embrassant doucement mon ventre en glissant un doigt le long de mes cuisses. Ce a quoi je ne put qu'ecarter les jambes, a la fois hesitante et pressée. Faites moi decouvrir de nouvelles choses... Glissant doucement une main jusqu'à la lingerie qui cachait encore mon intimité, Soraru stimula legerement du doigt mon bouton de plaisir, cherchant avec delicatesse le point ou j'étais le plus sensible. Je vit son sourire s'etirer legerement alors que j'aggripais un peu plus fort sa nuque, lachant un petit gemissement. Le cœur battant la chamade, je relachai ses lévres, la respiration de plus en plus haletante. Rien que l'excitation me faisait frisonner de plaisir.

La jeune barmaid se relevai lentement, venant se placer comme sa sœur, a côté de moi, collant sa poitrine a mon bras alors qu'elle souriai a Soraru. Ca pue le mauvais coup, mais j'en ai plus rien a foutre... La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de les bouffer tout cru. Gemissant alors que les deux jumelles me lecherent en même temps le cou, je me tendis un peu plus en frissonnant a nouveau, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Doucement, leurs lévres remontérent quasiment simultanement vers mon oreille. Et elles murmurérent en cœur mon prénom avec une sensualité et une douceur qui me fit rougir. Je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête, et me sentais piégée entre ces deux corps collés a moi.

J'avais juste envie... De me laisser aller. Tout simplement.

Andare – LUDOVICO EINAUDI

POV Normal • C'étais un beau tableau qu'on avait la. Trois corps, dormant l'un contre l'autre, profitant pleinement de leur sommeil reparateur. Alors que l'une d'elle bougea lentement, se retournant, avant d'envelopper avec des bras protecteur sa consoeur, cette derniere grogna legerement, se calant contre les courbes de ce corps chaud.

C'étais quelque chose d'etrange que de voir trois femmes comme ca, dormir dans le même lit. En plus de donner une sensation de calme et d'apaisement total, quelque chose d'harmonieux ressortait de cette scéne. Comme si même en dormant, elles partageaient les mêmes rêves.

Malheureusement, ca ne pouvais pas durer jusqu'à dix heures tout ca...

Ce putain de telephone qui sonne. Comme tout les matins. Ca la saoulait des fois. Mais elle s'étais interdit de se reveiller a midi tout les jours. Une sensation de perte de temps la bouffait a chaque fois. Mais ce matin la, non. Elle voulait juste dormir encore un peu, profiter. Son mal de tête lui rapella qu'elle avait encore fait des conneries hier. Et encore une fois, elle pensa qu'il étais temps qu'elle arrete ce genre de choses. Qu'elle allait finir comme les vieux qui buvaient l'apero tous les soirs pour s'echapper un peu de leur boulot merdique. Elle ne voulait pas de ca.

Doucement elle sentit le corps de Soraru bouger, et se retourner vers elle. Son sourire s'etira, alors qu'elle voyait le visage de son – desormais – amante sous un autre jour. Sans cette chaine qui reliait sa bouche a son oreille, sans ce maquillage, qui la rendais a la fois plus belle et plus artificielle. Et elle trouvais dans ce visage quelque chose d'enfantin que cette façon de dormir, les poings serrés contre sa poitrine et les jambes ramenés contre elle. La plus vieille ainsi que la moins mature ressemblait a une gamine en position foetale, qui semblait attendre qu'on la berce. C'étais mignon.

Quand elle bougea légérement, elle sentis son dos se frotter a une autre peau douce. Reiko. Elle sentais son souffle dans son cou, alors que son nez calé dans le creux de son epaule la faisais frisonner. C'étais tellement chou. Elle posa une main sur le bras qui lui recouvrai la taille, tournant legerement la tête vers cette femme. Elle aussi, avait une autre allure le matin. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses sourcils froncés changeaient de son attitude tout le temps calme et posée. On aurait dit plutôt Soraru. Et c'étais a s'en perdre.

Il étais seulement neuf heures. Et elle sentais bien qu'il lui manquait plusieurs heures de sommeil. Qu'avait-elle fait encore hier soir ? Et a quelle heure c'était-elle encore couché ? C'étais souvent dur de se rappeller. Mais elle en avait fait un rituel. Quelques bribes de la soirée lui revenaient, en vrac, en desordre. En autre, certaines parties qui la fit rougir, d'autre qui la fit sourire.

\- Hm... Leah-chii... ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux a nouveau, le cœur battant. Les yeux de Soraru s'étais lentement ouvert, ces yeux marrons quasiment rouge – orange, tellement beaux. Elle souria doucement a la jeune blonde, et vint se coller un peu plus a elle, posant son front contre epaule. Leah ne dit rien, et se contenta de caresser doucement son epaule et sa taille. La jeune femme aux nombreux piercings soupira profondément, alors qu'elle s'etirai, tendant longuement ses jambes endolories. Quand elle releva le visage vers elle, elle ne put s'empecher de l'embrasser, avec calme et douceur, ses gestes contrastant avec ceux de la veille. Leah rougissa legerement, mais repondit avec tendresse au baiser, la touchant avec precaution, comme si elle était en porcelaine.

C'étais un contact assez etrange qu'elle avait la. Et qu'elle n'avais encore jamais eut avec aucune personne. Quand le baiser se rompit, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, rougissant a nouveau. Soraru ria doucement et glissa un doigt sur sa joue. Ses lévres s'approchérent doucement de son cou et elle murmura d'une voix amusé.

\- Alors... Pourquoi t'es toute rouge... ?

\- Parce que t'es belle, espéce de connasse.

La reponse donnée du tac au tac par Leah la surpris, et elle ne put retenir un rire quasiment compulsif. Alors que la blonde se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se cacha dans l'oreiller en gromellant quelque chose d'incomprehensible. Doucement Soraru se leva, et quitta le lit en souriant.

\- J'vais prendre une douche Onee-chan.

\- Ok.

Leah sursauta legerement quand elle entendit la voix de Reiko derriére elle. Elle étais reveillée ? Merde... Depuis combien de temps ? Quand ses doigts se ressérérent autour de sa taille, elle gemissa doucement, surprise.

\- Alors... ? Les sensations sont la ?

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus se renfrogna et decolla legerement la poitrine de la barmaid de son dos. Rougissant legerement, elle gromella en se renfermant sur elle même. Le matin, elle n'étais pas vraiment prête a avouer le fait que cette nuit avait été une des plus belles de sa vie.

\- Hmpf...

\- Leah... ?

Ses lévres se glissérent sur son epaule alors qu'elle venait prendre entre ses doigts son menton.

\- Reponds moi.

\- Je... Oui.

Un sourire heureux etira les lévres de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Un soupir lui echappa et elle se cala a nouveau contre le corps de son amante. Leah frissonna longuement et se mordit la lévre. Elle étais bien la, la peau douce de Reiko contre la sienne. Quelque chose de tellement doux et sensuelle se degageait de cette femme...

\- Tu travailles ce soir ?

La barmaid haussa un sourcil et se redressa sur un coude, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle ria lorsqu'elle vit les joues cramoisies de cette gamine de quelques années de moins qu'elle. Elle étais vraiment mignonne, dans ses reactions, dans sa façon d'agir.

\- Non, mais il me semble que Soraru avait prevu quelque chose... Pourquoi ?

\- Oh pour savoir...

\- Vraiment ?

Leah se retourna vivement et l'embrassa soudainement, posant une main dans sa nuque avant de la relacher, grognant.

\- T'arretes de poser des questions un peu ?

Reiko lui rendit la pareille en plongeant son regard dans le sien, avant de lui mordre la lévre, rejetant ses cheveux en arriére.

\- Shut up my dear.

Daybreak – OVERWERK

POV Leah • Alors c'étais donc ca dont me parlait Reiko ce matin ? Je ne m'attendai pas vraiment a ca. Soraru ne me semblait pas faites pour ça... Et pourtant.

Je la voyais courir un peu partout, a la recherche d'un bout de tissu quelconque, poussant sans vergogne une mannequin en grognant. Elle poussa un cri d'enervement et jetta un rouleau de velours bleu marine a même le sol.

\- Quelqu'un aurais-vu cette putain de soie or je vous prie ?

Silence general. Je vis l'enervement monter dans les yeux de ma petite blonde qui commençais a taper du pied au sol.

Et oui. Soraru étais styliste. Et de renommée en plus. Reiko m'avais regardée avec des yeux etonnée, comme si je venais de la planéte Mars. Apparemment, le fait que je ne connaisse pas sa sœur était plus que bizarre.

Mais c'est vrai qu'en regardant ce petit truc blond la qui rageait de ne pas trouver un rouleau de tissu, habillée d'un simple jean et d'un debardeur rouge, simple comme elle étais... Non, elle ne pouvais pas etre styliste elle. Et pourtant. Elle travaillais pour les plus grandes marques gothique.

Assise sur une chaise, la jumelle de l'autre hysterique attendait, les jambes croisées, le coude appuyé sur le tissu que convoitait cette derniére. Au moment ou Soraru se tournai vers elle pour lui demander si elle l'avais vu, la barmaid lui jettai en pleine face d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Arigato Onee-chan !

Et elle repartait en courant.

\- Elle est tout le temps aussi a fond ?

\- Oui. Et elle est encore pleine d'energie le soir. Alors imagine quand on l'oblige a ne pas travailler... Sinon elle se tuerai avec ca.

Eh beh. Pourtant elle est tout le temps comme ca. On dirais pas comme ça... La plus jeune des deux sœurs continua sur sa lancée en souriant doucement.

\- Elle est hyperactive. Elle ne ressent quasi jamais la fatigue. C'est vraiment maladif chez elle... Donc bon. Elle doit dormir... aller. Deux heures par nuit ? Ce matin, c'étais un record.

Decidement, cette fille était plus qu'etonnante. Plus je les connaissaient, plus les jumelles me semblaient proches, et plus j'avais l'impression de pouvoir esperer quelque chose d'elles. Peut-être une relation plus approfondie. Ce qui n'étais qu'a la base un plan cul pourrait-il se transformer en autre chose ? Un rire nerveux m'echappa rien qu'a cette pensée. Naan. C'est jamais très bon ce genre de conneries.

En une demi-heure de temps, je vis la jeune femme faire un croquis de ce a quoi elle pensais, d'en parler avec un agitement et une vivacité hors du commun a son mannequin et commencer a confectionner son haut. Son sourire aux lévres quand elle le faisait temoignait de son bonheur quand elle commençais a composer.

Ses doigts qui s'agitaient autour de tout ce tissu etaient tellement agiles. Des reminescences de la soirée passée me rapellérent cette agilité. Je rougissai soudainement, detournant le regard en me mordant la lévre. Posant une main dans mes reins, Reiko ria legerement.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre un jour petite Leah ?

\- Tais-toi !

Soraru tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire amusée. Je m'epourprai de plus belle regardant par la fenetre. La mannequin quant a elle, regarda les deux jumelles en fronçant les sourcils, devinant que quelque chose s'étais passée. Mais elle n'ouvra pas la bouche, restant silencieuse. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule.

Aprés quasiment deux heures a regarder la jeune femme faire, et a parler un peu de tout et de rien avec Reiko, le temps de laisser l'atelier vint. Et effectivement, il fallut que la barmaid utilise un ton plus que severe pour que la jeune styliste se decide enfin a eteindre les lumiéres. C'étais effectivement compulsif chez elle. Un rire m'echappa alors que je vit Soraru gonfler les joues et de grogner en repartant telle la gamine qui boude moyenne.

Sur le chemin du retour a la maison, elle se contenta de rester en mode Jefaislagueule et de ne repondre a aucune question ou a juste accelerer le pas quand on lui parlais. Ah oui, c'est grave. Reiko elle, semblait habituée, et ne cherchais même pas a tenter toute communication, elle savais que c'étais vain. Alors on prit le temps de parler encore un peu plus. De se connaître encore un peu plus. C'étais bien aussi je trouvais...

A partir du moment ou la porte de l'appartement fut franchie, Soraru se derida un peu et se retourna vers nous. Etrange la dame.

\- Euh... Je pourrais pas rester avec vous ce soir.

Reiko hocha la tête et sembla froncer les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Curieuse, je lui souriai.

\- T'as quoi de prevue ?

Sa jumelle repondit a sa place en grognant, agitant la main.

\- Encore cet idiot la.

Cet idiot ? Soraru lui jetta un regard noir de colére et elle claqua sa langue sur son palais, signe de son mecontentement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache elle encore ?

\- Diner entre amis, je leur avait promis.

La barmaid monta en pression et claqua la porte du frigo avec animosité.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Reiko, merde ! Ca te generais de comprendre un peu ?!

\- Ta gueule !

Y'a de l'ambiance dites moi ce soir. J'étais au milieu de tout ca. Comme une conne, je ne put m'empecher de sortir de la, allant me mettre a la terasse. Je detestais les engueulades. Surtout quand je ne comprenais pas leurs raisons.

Une minute plus tard, c'est une Soraru au bord des larmes qui vint me rejoindre. Elle s'accouda a la rambarde de la terasse en soupirant. Son regard tomba sur Tokyo, et je vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Mon premier reflexe fut tout d'abord de taire toutes les questions dans ma tête. Le second fut juste de l'enlacer et de poser mon menton sur son epaule. Je ne cherchais pas a comprendre, mais juste a faire passer rapidement ce mauvais moment pour elle.

C'étais aussi le probléme des jumeaux. C'est a force d'être tellement soudés et collés l'un a l'autre que a la moindre petite accroche, bah, ca part en couille.

\- Connasse...

\- Merci, j'apprecie.

Elle ria legerement et me mit un coup de coude dans le ventre, gentiment.

\- C'est pas de toi que je parle, baka !

\- J'espere bien, sinon te mange.

Je sentis la pression redescendre lentement en elle et elle regarda a nouveau le soleil couchant de Tokyo avec des yeux emerveillés. Son sourire s'etira petit a petit, et tout ses muscles se detendirent. J'avais l'impression de me voir moi, quand j'étais sur les nerfs.

\- Desolée pour ça hein...

\- C'est pas grave va. Pars a ta soirée la, je sais pas ou tu vas, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Oublie cette engueulade merdique et inutile et reviens quand tu en as envie.

Soraru me regarda avec des yeux etonnés, comme si ce que je venais de lui dire étais si bizarre que ça. Je lui souriai en riant, detournant le regard en me grattant la tête.

\- Aller, casse toi de la, avant que ta sœur ne pete un cable.

La jeune femme sembla hesiter longuement sur l'attitude a adopter, avant de m'embrasser soudainement. Je ne bougeai pas, restant complétement bloquée. Puis sans un mot, elle parti, se changer je supposais.

Dix minutes passérent. Je restai la. A regarder le soleil disparaître entre les gratte-ciels. Ce genre de moment ou je ne faisait qu'admirer la beauté de cette ville... C'étais ce genre de petits instants ou j'étais seule au monde.

\- Leah ?

Je ne me retournai pas, reconnaissant le timbre de voix de Reiko.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu... Ca te generai de passer la soirée avec moi ?

\- Idiote, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

We no Speak Americano – YOLANDA BE COOL

Hey (Nah Neh Nah) – MILK &amp; SUGAR

Heads Will Roll – YEAH YEAH YEAH (A-TRAK REMIX)

Il devait etre environ dix heures. J'étais en face de la télé grand ecran des Fujiwara, manette en main. Soirée gaming avait decidée Reiko. Et bien qu'on jouais plus a des jeux casual – merci la Wii et sa magnifique invention qu'est Just Dance – on s'amusais bien. A faire les connes devant notre ecran, a se donner des coups de coude pour essayer de destabiliser l'autre...

Au fur et a mesure que les musiques defilaient, plus on étais a fond. Et vint le moment ou elle tomba sur une chanson que j'adore. Elle ne m'avais jamais encore vu dans mes pires moments, ceux ou je deviens incontrolable et ou moi même je n'arrive pas a comprendre trop ce que je faisais. Sautillant sur place, je tapais du pied en retenant un cri.

\- Celle-ci, celle-ci !

Reiko me regarda avec un sourire avant de se lever. Elle enfila un peu mieux la dragonne et appuya sur le A.

Je me mit en place, bien campé sur mes deux pieds, la regardant avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Au moment ou la musique demarra, je crois que je perdit un peu le fil de mes mouvements. Je respectai toujours ce que me demandai le programme, mais a ma sauce.

A partir du moment ou je dansais, plus rien ne comptais. Et j'étais juste contente d'etre la. Et c'étais juste la musique qui dictais mes actions. Je ne controlais plus. Au moment ou le refrain commença, je levai un bras en l'air en poussant un petit cri digne de Mickael Jackson.

\- Papapa Americano !

Me tournant un instant vers Reiko, je vit qu'elle étais dans le même etat que moi. La competition de celle qui ferais le meilleur score n'étais plus vraiment le plus important. Bouger et se laisser emporter, c'étais ca qui étais vraiment important.

Malheureusement ca se finissait trop rapidement pour moi.

Au moment ou les dernieres notes se jouaient, je ne put m'empecher de soupirer, avant de tomber a la renverse sur le canapé, me tortillant avec un rire amusé.

\- Wooh !

Ma barmaid se retourna vers moi avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Deja morte ?

Je lui tirai la langue en renversant la tête en arriére. Je la vit bouger la manette, choisir une autre musique, aux sonorités latino. Me mordant la lévre, je la regardai bouger avec un sourire amusé.

Bon dieu qu'elle étais belle cette conne. Elle se mouvait avec une aisance et une sensualité hors du commun. On dirait qu'elle avait ca toute sa vie. Je vit son corps onduler, la rendant encore plus desirable. Je ne put m'empecher de me lever, et de l'enlacer par derriére, bougeant en même qu'elle. Le corps collée au sien, je me mordais la lévre alors que je l'entendit soupirer d'aise.

Lentement, ses mains se glissérent dans ma nuque et elle exagera un peu plus ses mouvements, delicieusement provocatrice. Petit a petit, je vint a embrasser son cou, sa tête sur le côté m'y incitant plus que de raison. Et alors qu'elle posai une main sur ma hanche, je sentis nos corps se rapprocher un peu plus. Son souffle qui accelerait, ses yeux qui se fermais. C'est ca qu'on apelle la transe ?

Mais il fallait bien qu'a un moment la musique s'arrete...

Et a ce moment la, je l'emmenai avec moi sur le canapé, l'obligeant a s'assoir sur mes genoux. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise alors que je m'empressai de la serrer contre moi.

\- Serais-tu un tantinet envieuse Leah-chan... ?

\- C'est pas comme si tu me provoquais ouvertement my dear...

Son sourire s'etira un peu plus et elle pris entre ses doigts la telecommande, eteignant la console avant de mettre la musique. Je n'eut pas le temps de comprendre grand chose que deja elle me plaquais sur le canapé. Mes lévres rencontrérent les siennes soudainement. A quatre pattes au dessus de moi, elle me laissais entrevoir un peu le tout, de ses jolies petits seins pointant sous son haut bleu clair, jusqu'à son string qui depassait de son short en jean un peu trop petit pour elle.

Lentement, je sentis ses lévres appuyer un peu plus sur les miennes, sa langue titillant doucement celles-ci alors que ses mains glissaient sur mes hanches. Alors que j'ouvrai la bouche, elle s'empressa de rendre le baiser encore un peu plus ardent et profond, me faisant lacher un petit gemissement aigue. Le cœur battant la chamade, je posai une main dans sa nuque, caressant du bout des doigts cette derniére. Je sentis un leger frisson sous la paume de ma main lui parcourir le dos. Son souffle en trembla legerement. Puis lentement elle se releva, plongeant son regard dans le mien alors qu'elle s'asseyai sur mes genoux.

\- Reiko... Merde.

Sa main s'étais posée a même ma poitrine, glissant ses lévres dans mon cou. Je tendais alors mon echine, cambrant mes reins en lachant un petit gemissement. Doucement elle vint murmurer a mon oreille, sa voix douce et suave provoquant une envolée de papillons dans mon ventre.

\- Leah. Je te jure que tu ne vas pas regretter d'etre rester avec moi cette nuit...

Ses doigts glissérent doucement entre mes jambes et elle m'effleura du bout des doigts en mordant le lobe de mon oreille.

\- Tu vas en redemander... Tu hurleras mon nom...

Mon cœur accelera un peu plus a l'entente de ses mots, et je lachais un couinement d'excitation en me cambrant encore plus fort. Elle releva lentement le visage, et retira a la hate mon bustier blanc. Je me redressai pour l'aider, penchant la tête sur le côté, avant de soudainement revenir l'embrasser. Si je devais lui appartenir le temps d'une nuit, se serais avec grand plaisir. Doucement, elle poussa mon soutien-gorge au dessus de mon sein droit, avant de venir doucement en lecher le sommet, deja durci par le desir.

Je gemis un peu plus, me mordant la lévre alors que mes doigts vinrent aggriper ses cheveux. Quand elle morda a pleine dents dedans, je ne put m'empecher de poser une main sur ma bouche, les yeux ecarquilles. Petit a petit, ses doigts descendérent vers mes hanches, enlevant a la hate mon jean. Une fois arrivée a mes chevilles, je le virai d'un coup de pied a la fois nonchalant et pressé.

\- R-Reiko...

Ses mains vinrent doucement se glisser sur mon fessier... Qu'elle s'empressa de prendre entre ses mains, le serrant fortement. M'arrachant un soupir de bonheur, ma respiration s'accelerant soudainement. Alors qu'elle massait doucement ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle detacha ses lévres de ma poitrine, se redressant lentement.

Mon regard se plongea dans le sien, les yeux humides et les joues rougies. Elle resserra soudainement sa prise sur mes fesses. Ma barmaid se pencha vers moi a nouveau, m'obligeant a la regarder.

\- Tout chez toi est empli de luxure... Bon dieu Leah...

Elle reprit l'assaut de mes lévres. Mes mains glissérent instinctivement dans son dos, que j'effleurais de mes ongles, le souffle saccadé et haletant. Je l'obligeai a se redresser, retirant lentement son haut, le cœur battant. Elle ferma les yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté, le dos delicieusement cambré.

Puis tout s'emballa rapidement. Ses gestes devinrent encore plus pressée, alors qu'elle glissait une main sous ma culotte, effleurant du bout des doigts mon bouton de plaisir. Faisant doucement glisser sa main gauche sur mon cou, un doigt remonta vers mes lévres, les caressant doucement. J'étirai un peu plus mon sourire, venant prendre dans ma bouche le bout de son doigt, la fixant avec provocation.

Au moment ou ma langue toucha son index, elle enfonca le meme doigt de son autre main en moi, me faisant lacher un profond soupir de plaisir. Puis elle commença de petits mouvements tout a fait delicieux, alors que je gemissai legerement, me retenant au maximum. Le cœur battant encore un peu plus, je me cambrai, relachant son doigt captif entre mes lévres.

\- R-Reiko... Bordel... Reiko... !

Et a partir de ce moment la, je ne compris plus rien a ce qu'il se passait autour de moi... Trop de choses en même temps.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, et je fit d'abord la tignasse desordonnée de Soraru passer. Puis des cheveux blancs. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque j'analysai la chose. Elle rentrais avec quelqu'un. Et on étais la... Le comportement de Reiko changea du tout au tout...

Et je fut etonnée de la voir ainsi. Elle tourna la tête vivement vers les deux jeunes et posa une main a côté de ma tête, me surplombant comme si elle voulait me proteger. Au moment ou Soraru nous vimes, elle devint rouge tomate et detourna vivement le regard. Quant a l'homme... Il me desarçonna legerement. Son regard glissa sur tout mon corps et il m'offrit un sourire qui me fit frisonner. Ce a quoi repondit Reiko par un regard plus que mechant. Je crois que si elle avait put elle l'aurais tuée sur place... Elle semblait juste... Me posseder entierement, jalousement, et le fait que quelqu'un pose le regard sur moi l'enervait au plus haut point.

Soraru prit la main de son apparente conquete du soir et sortit de l'appartement a toute vitesse. Merde.

Au même moment, ma jolie barmaid tournais les yeux vers moi, posant une main sur ma joue.

\- Desolée de ca... J'aurais pensée qu'elle aurais eut l'intelligence de penser a cette eventua-

Doucement, je posai un doigt sur ses lévres, avant de rapidement les capturer.

\- Chut... Je veux juste que tu me possédes... Comme tu viens de le faire.

Elle me fixa avec des grands yeux ettonés, comme si je venais de lui dire quelque chose de complétement insensé. Puis elle souria. Et m'embrassa a nouveau.

Je t'en supplie, jalouse moi encore une fois de la sorte... C'étais plus jouissif que tout les plans cul du monde.

Running up that Hill – PLACEBO

\- Ne ! Leah-chan !

J'ouvrai soudainement les yeux. Qui se posérent automatiquement sur une femme fine, aux courts cheveux blonds. Elle me souria de son habituel sourire doux. Elle caressa ma joue, et m'embrassa.

\- Ca fait combien de temps que tu dors ?

Je m'etirai longuement et ferma les yeux un instant. Le reveil étais dur pour moi.

\- Je sais pas... Quelle heure il est ?

\- Dix-neuf heures mon cœur.

Oh merde... Je m'étais couchée tard hier soir, mais pas assez pour que je me reveille a cette heure ! Ca faisais plus de quinze heures que je dormais.

\- Tu faisais une sieste ou tu t'es juste pas reveillée depuis ce matin ?

\- J'me suis pas reveillée.

Elle souria un peu plus et se redressa en riant. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, je regardais cette fille encore un peu. Bientôt quatre ans qu'on est ensemble. Bientôt quatre ans qu'on s'est rencontré... Bientôt quatre ans que je reve d'elle reguliérement. Cette fille que j'aime tellement.

\- Rei'. J'ai révée de toi.

\- Ah ?

Je me relevai, m'approchant doucement d'elle, avant de l'enlacer alors qu'elle étais face au frigo, en train de chercher quelque chose.

\- Et tu as revé de quoi ?

\- De nos premieres rencontres... De nos premiers moments. De ta sœur aussi. C'étais beau. Et decidement, tu n'as pas changée.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et posa ses lévres a nouveau sur les miennes avec une douceur telle, qu'il me semblait un instant que je n'étais qu'une poupée de porcelaine a ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi.


End file.
